the_world_of_ardafandomcom-20200214-history
Morthec Gruan
Morthec Gruan, also known as the King of the Dead, was the King of the Oathbreakers who broke the oath of Isildur Elendilion, which his grandfather Merro Riac had sworn more than a hundred years earlier, to ally with the Dúnedain in war should the legacy of Sauron ever threaten the Faithful in their exile. Cursed by Isildur for ending this troth, the Morthec became known as Morthec Gruan ("The Doomed") and his spirit resided along with that of his kin in the Paths of the Dead. Biography Born during the late-Second Age, Morthec Gruan was the King of the Men of the White Mountains, and when the Realms in Exile were founded, he met Isildur Elendilion at Erech and swore his affiliation to Gondor on behalf of his people. When Sauron arose again, Isildur returned to Erech and tried to summon Morthec and his people to assist in fighting the enemies of Mordor during the War of the Last Alliance, but Morthec and his people refused. Despite their refusal, Isildur had no choice but to curse them for not fulfilling their oath, that there will be no other King after him. Under the curse, Morthec and his people called themselves the Oathbreakers, and would never find rest until someone else calls upon them. His people dwindled and in the following centuries, the wraith of Morthec Gruan, becoming the King of the Dead, was a terrifying rumor for the Gondorians that lived south of the Mountains. During the War of the Ring, Aragorn, Legolas Greenleaf, and Gimli Lockbearer came to the Paths of the Dead and made their way to lair of the King of the Dead. Morthec was angered of their presence and attempted to kill them for entering his domain. Aragorn was unafraid as he confronts him directly, and offered him and the Oathbreakers to redeem themselves if they fulilled their oath in defeating the enemies of Mordor. Revealing himself as the Heir of Isildur, Aragorn held Andúril in front as Morthec attacks, but Aragorn managed to parry his strike. Now with the ghost army's attention, Morthec watched in disgrace as Aragorn orders them as their master, to join him on the battlefield at Minas Tirith and there, once they have destroyed the enemy, he will fulfill them of their oath. However, Morthec laughed and decided to test them. As the Oathbreakers slowly disappear, Morthec caused the walls to shake and the entire cave collapses with thousands of skulls. After Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli managed to managed to exit the caves and arrive at the Anduin River, Morthec was quite impressed and appears from inside the mountain and agrees to join Aragorn in battle. During the time when the Siege of Minas Tirith had begun, Morthec and the Oathbreakers were summoned by Aragorn to eliminate the Umbarean pirates that were affiliated with the enemy. The next day, Morthec and his army charge out onto the battlefield, slaying the Orcs and Haradrim across the fields of Pelennor. Once the Battle of Pelennor Fields had ended, Morthec and the Oathbreakers confront Aragorn and his companions, urging for him to release them from their curse. As Aragorn complied and held their oaths fulfilled, Morthec and the Oathbreakers were freed and moved on to find peace in the afterlife. Behind the scenes *Morthec Gruan was portrayed by Paul Norell in The Return of the King. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (First appearance) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Wraiths